The Forgotten Love
by eclipsed heart
Summary: AU: What if Bella was already in a relationship when she moved to Forks? What if she wasn't quiet and reserved, but popular, talkative, and stuck up? What happens when she decides to cheat and get the handsome Edward Cullen to fall for her? DISCONTINUED.
1. Untimely Arrival

Summary: What if Bella was already in a relationship when she moved to Forks? What if she wasn't quiet and reserved, but popular, talkative, and slightly arrogant? What happens when she decides to cheat and get the handsome Edward Cullen to fall for her?

AN: okay, so i'm gonna try and go for a good romance/drama here, but it might not work out. so just read and tell me what you think! enjoy!

The Forgotten Love

Chapter One: Untimely Arrival

_His hand gently brushed my cheek again, his sweet breath fanning my face. I gratefully took it in. His other arm twisted around my waist, his hand resting on the small of my back. His lips soon found my neck. I pulled him closer, my fingers tangling in his hair, my arms locked around his neck._

_We were alone, just the two of us, behind the stage in the auditorium, shrouded in the darkness. _

_He continued to trail kisses on my neck, going up. Then his mouth found mine and I eagerly stretched onto my toes to meet his lips. _

_His kiss was gentle at first, as it always was. But it soon became more and by the time he broke it, we were both gasping for much needed air. He rested his forehead on mine, the tips of our noses touching. _

"_I love you, Bella. So much," he whispered._

"_I love you, too, Robert. With all my heart." _

I opened my eyes to the dim morning light as the memory faded away. Oh, how I cherished that memory, along with so many others. I sighed deeply as I rolled over. I already missing him.

What was I thinking! I had missed Robert the instant I had stepped on the plane leaving Phoenix and going to Forks. I had missed him before I was even gone. And I would miss him every moment I was without him.

My alarm clock began to beep, indicating that it was time for me to wake up. I groaned as I rolled out of my little bed and looked around me, hoping in some distant corner of my mind that I would be in my room at home in Phoenix instead of the shabby closet at my dad's house in Forks. But luck was not with me; I was surrounded by the claustrophobic light blue walls, the faded yellow lace curtains, the creaky rocking chair, the wooden desk, and the second hand computer. All at my dad Charlie's house.

I groaned again and grabbed my bag of bathroom essentials as I dashed out of the bedroom. There was only one bathroom in my dad's small shack of a house and I didn't feel comfortable displaying my personal hygiene items within my dad's viewpoint.

After my clean-up minute, I headed back to my room to get dressed for my first day at the tiny Forks High School. How can you just put some three hundred teenagers under one roof and call it a high school? I mean, get real.

That was another thing I missed about Phoenix; it's so much easier to blend in in a crowd.

So, I wasn't in a real great mood as I made my way out to the ancient Chevy my dad had bought me as a "homecoming" gift. The day outside seemed to reflect my dreary mood; the clouds never completely faded away in Forks.

I managed to find my way to the main office relatively easily; the sign made it completely obvious. The lady behind the desk was kind and overly-friendly. I couldn't help but just try to smile at her warm welcoming to me.

I knew the day would be awful the moment my first class ended.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" said the boy in the desk across from. He was tall and gangly and had obviously never heard of acne medicine. He had shiny, overly-oily black hair.

I smiled slightly. "Bella," I corrected him. I absolutely detested being called Isabella.

He smiled back, eagerness shining through him. "Bella," he repeated, "I'm Eric."

I kept the smile plastered on as I got up to leave. Once I was sure he couldn't see, I rolled my eyes at him. I knew he would be following me.

"So, what's your next class?" Eric asked, his voice behind me. I really needed to get a job as a psychic.

"Um..." I hesitated. I was trying to remember what my schedule had said. It finally came back to me. "Government."

"With...?"

"Jefferson?" The way I said it made it sound more look a question than an answer.

"In building six, right?"

I just nodded my head in response.

"Need help finding it?"

I didn't reply, and he took my silence as a yes.

As we walked, he talked. He told me about the school and pointed out its various occupants. He knew everyone's names, from the students, to the staff, to the janitors. No one ever returned his greetings though, but that didn't seem to bother him in the least.

When we finally arrived at building six, he waved and turned back in the direction we had just come. I rolled my eyes again, this time at his overly-helpfulness.

Mr. Jefferson was pretty nice, aside from his gawking at me, followed by him looking me up and down. I won't even go into the detail of that.

It was a while, but I soon recognized most of the people in my classes. But Eric wasn't in any more of them, thankfully. I intercepted quite a few seductive smiles from the boys scattered around the cafeteria. I always rolled my eyes at them and made sure they saw it, too; I knew that Robert would gleefully pound anyone that tried to make a move on me.

It was at lunch that I noticed the five beautiful beings that were supposedly my peers, according to a girl that sat by me at lunch. It seemed impossible for them to be only seventeen or eighteen; some of them looked like they could be teachers! The girl also mentioned that they were all adopted by the well-known Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. Also, in an attempt to spread some gossip, I presume, she said that they were all dating someone within their "family" except for one of them. His name was Edward Cullen and he was, by far, the most beautiful. His bronze hair was tousled into a casual disarray and his dark eyes hypnotized me whenever my eyes caught up to them.

I shook my head in attempt to empty it of the thoughts that began to poison my mind. _Jeez, Bella. Get a grip! You already have a boyfriend and one is _enough_! _

_Aw, but he's single and Robert's back in Phoenix! _my sucker side retorted.

_No, Bella. _NO_! _

But my sucker side got a treat at sixth hour.

I walked into the Biology room, not expecting much, but I quickly saw that there was one available seat: an aisle chair right next to Edward Cullen. I smiled at the mere thought of sitting next to him.

I walked to the front, watched the teacher goggle at me for a second before he signed my slip at pointed me to that one empty seat.

It was one hell of an hour.

AN: reviews make me type faster. :)


	2. Arrogance is Bliss

AN: sorry for the long wait, but i finished Breaking Dawn (which was AWESOME) and i needed something to do. so here's the next chapter! enjoy!!

The Forgotten Love

Chapter Two: Arrogance is Bliss

_It was then that I first saw him, and I could see that he was perfect in every way imaginable: his wavy, dirty-blond hair; his tanned skin; his subtle, but potent muscles; his dark blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. He _was_ perfection itself. _

_Then he turned towards me, his blue eyes catching mine, and smiled; I saw that his teeth were perfect, too. _

_He then looked at me curiously and I realized that, while I had been gawking at him,my mouth had dropped open. I quickly shut it and, feeling the blood rise to my cheeks, attempted to smile back. _

_When the teacher finally walked in to take roll, I snuck casual glances at him with every male name, waiting to see which one he would respond to. _

"_Sharp, Robert?" the teacher called out. I glanced over to him, Mr. Perfection, to see his response. In a way that indicated boredom, he raised his hand. _

_Robert Sharp. What a perfect name for a perfect man. _

--

By the end of that hellish hour, I was absolutely appalled.

Yes, Edward Cullen noticed me.

Yes, other people noticed that he noticed me.

Yes, I sat next to him for an entire hour, shooting glances and smiles at him.

But...

No, he did not notice me in a good way.

No, the teacher did not notice that my hand wasn't raised every time he called on me.

And no, Edward Cullen did not stop to talk to me when the bell announced the end of class.

If possible, I was in a worse mood when I exited the Biology room than I had been when I stepped into Forks High School.

And it did not help that the white blond guy that sat on the other side of the room walked straight over to my desk wearing a toothy grin.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you? 'Cuz you're one hottie, sugar." He reached out a hand, aiming to touch right below my back, where no boy who should touch, let alone look at.

I grabbed his wrist before his hand could reach its destination and twisted it back. He let out a small squeak of pain. "The name's Bella, and if you're too stupid to remember it, then I suggest you go back to first grade. I'm sure they're wondering why you ditched today," I spat, too irritated too care what anyone else thought.

The kid's grin vanished like Houdini back from the dead. I smirked, grabbed my bag, I walked out of the room, trailing silence in my wake. I intended to leave the room unscathed, but, as I'd learned over the years, that's just impossible for a klutz like me. So when I tripped over the threshold, I was prepared, clutching my things tightly in one hand and reaching out the other hand to catch myself. Then I continued to my next class, which I was sure was determined to even more hellish than Biology.

As I'd said before, I think I should get a job as I psychic; my life is just _too_ predictable it's crazy. And, take it from an accident-prone klutz, P.E. was my personal living hell. This time, though, the coach (I can't remember his name, I only know that it was something that sounded pretty stupid) didn't make me do anything but watch. This was good, because if I had been there playing volleyball with the rest of the suckers, I would've landed myself in emergency room faster than you could've said "klutz."

So, while the coach thought I was watching a bunch of losers play a death game, I was really surfing the Web on the phone I'd begged my mom Renee to get me before I'd moved to Cloud City. She had absolutely no earthly idea how the device worked, but I'd mastered it in a fortnight.

I was texting my best friend, Kelly, when someone with a death wish threw the ball that hit me square on my forehead. _Hard. _

Gasping, I looked up to find the little vermin that would dare throw a ball at me when I wasn't even playing the damn game. I spotted him, the same boy from the Biology room, the one I'd dissed.

I leapt to my feet, ignoring the angry shouts of people as I walked through their volleyball games. The kid stopped laughing when he saw me storming over to where he stood. I could've sworn there was steam coming out of my ears when he froze.

"S-sorry. I-I didn't mean to. Honest!" the fool amended.

"Oh, sure, you're being honest. And the sky is green!" I growled sarcastically.

"What d-do you m-m-mean?" he asked cowering away from where I stood as I walked closer still. Finally he reached a wall and couldn't back away anymore.

"This is what I mean, you little perverted cockroach!" I brought my hand back, curled in a fist, and hit him with such force, the contact of our skin was audible throughout the gym.

People gasped, girls shrieked, and I smirked, satisfied with the pink spot that was now changing colors like a Skittles rainbow. I then turned on my heel and walked out of the gym, not bothering to turn back, even when the coach started shouting at me to get back there. I walked right past my dreaded Chevy, through the rain, and all the way home.

--

Needless to say, Charlie was not very happy when he heard what happened from the school. I was actually pretty sure that by now, the whole town knew about my little misadventure, and the fact that I was grounded for the next month.

I didn't bother trying to explain to my dad what really happened; I didn't want to get on the Sheriff's bad side, even though I was already pretty much there.

I only thought of one thing as I headed up the stairs: What Edward Cullen think when he heard?

AN: isnt Bella kinda conceited? if you think so, sorry for the OOC-ness. 

those who know me know what goes here. those who don't...REVIEW!!


	3. Changing

AN: i noticed that this is the least updated story, and i didnt have a third chapter up my sleeve. oops. that what happens when you procrastinate!! XD but, i got a chapter into my head. yes, i am quite aware of its length (or its lack of, better yet) and i apologize. i dont know if i ever mentioned it, but at the beginning of each chapter, i will have a memory_ (italics)_ of Bella's, starring Robert of course, that are rerlevant to the events of the chapter in some way. so enjoy this uber short chapter!!

The Forgotten Love

Chapter Three: Changing

_I had always thought that the first day of high school would be the worst, but it was heaven compared to the second day. Because on the second day of high school, not only did I see Robert Sharp, but the only time I saw him was when he was tangled and twisted around another girl. _

_The moment I saw this, I looked away and let my hair form a curtain around my face as I ran full-fledged, ignoring the snickers and whispers I heard, tears streaming down my face, to the nearest restroom. _

_I lost track of the time I spent in the farthest, dirtiest, bathroom stall, crying my eyes out and sobbing. After hours, or minutes, I lost my sadness and became jealous. I _swore_ I would attract his attention, let him see me through and through. Then maybe he would be tangled around me instead. _

_And so, I pulled the biggest, most significant and visible change the world has seen overnight. _

I winced a lot as I recalled my terrible second day of high school. I had pulled one big change already, and it hadn't only gotten Robert to fall for me. So why not try for another?

AN:**advertisement**: i, eclipsed heart will beg for reviews starting...NOW!! pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE leave me a review, flame, or comment!! advice rox, criticism is funny, and consructive criticism is a combination of both!! **so push the bluish-purple button and REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!! **(i update faster that way because my brain works faster :))  
love and cookies to all!!  
_-bellla-_


	4. In Disappointment's Company

The Forgotten Love

Chapter Four: In Disappointment's Company

_I walked into school that morning with my head held high, my dignity intact. My efforts to change had not gone unnoticed; I intercepted stares and wolf whistles alike from the male population at my high school. And, as I walked, smirking, I noticed Robert, tangled around the same girl. _

_I also noticed when he looked away from her and directly to me. And he winked. _

The next morning, I woke up early. And I mean _4 AM_ early.

By 7:30, I did not recognize myself.

In the mirror, staring back at me, was a plain looking girl. Subtle make-up, jeans, sweater, simple sneakers, hair let down...it was the complete opposite of what I was. In fact, I would swear that I was a twin of my old self. Except for the make-up anyways.

I ate nothing, too nervous to chew. I dashed out of the house, to my truck. It was raining again.

When I arrived at the tiny high school, people were staring at me. Again. I wasn't supposed to stand out anymore.

I lowered my head and let my hair cover my face in a curtain, hiding me from view. Soon enough, my clumsiness granted that I was not invisible. I crashed into a girl who I had seen in my Spanish class. All my things and her things went up into the air and it was one of those times where I hoped that they wouldn't come back down. But, alas, they did. My Trig textbook hit the girl in the forehead, her binder hit my right leg so sharp that I winced in pain. And, of course, all my papers flew out of my folders, looking like over-sized snowflakes as they came back down.

I looked to the girl, my mouth open to apologize, and all I saw was a red face (and not just from the book) under the curly brown hair. "Sorry" obviously wasn't gonna work this time.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?!" she yelled, her voice sharp with rage. "First you attack Mike for no reason and then you crash into me! That book of yours could've killed me! What are you playing at!"

I couldn't help it; no matter how much I'd changed, I was _not_ going to take that crap from her. I stood up, pulling her binder up with me, and threw it at her, as hard as I could. Then, as I gathered my things, I said to her, not bothering to suppress my anger, "Well, since my textbook didn't kill you, maybe that will." And I stepped over the appalled girl and went to class.

--

Lunch finally came. The first thing I did was look toward the table where Edward had been sitting the day before with his siblings. He was absent. I shrugged it off and decided that maybe he was getting help with homework. Or giving the help.

But when I walked into biology, glad that I would have a second chance to communicate with him, I was quite disappointed to see his empty chair.

He didn't show up at all.

* * *

AN: short i know. but i hope you enjoyed. im sure you can figure out who the girl from the Spanish class is (Jessica). REVIEW!!  
laters! _-bellla-_


	5. PE Alliance

AN: i am SO SORRY that ivem havent updated this fic in so long!! SO SORRY!! ive been trying really hard to squeeze everything into my schedule but its just all so hectic!! and now i have INKDEATH which ive been waiting for for ages! its getting so good!! anyways, sorry bout the long wait and short chapter! enjoy!

The Forgotten Love

Chapter Five: P.E. Alliance

_I was quite upset when, that morning, I walked into class, only to see that Robert Sharp was no longer there. All of his had changed. _

_But then, at the end of the day, when I came for P.E., there he was, getting something signed by the teacher. He caught my gaze and winked again. This immediately triggered a blush, igniting my cheeks to a bright scarlet. _

_So now he was in my P.E. class. That was good; I would get to see him use his muscles. _

_The coach had us pair up, going by the alphabetic role sheet. "Robert Sharp?" he called out. Mr. Perfect stood up. "Isabella Swan?" the coach called out next. Oh my gosh. I was Robert's partner. _

_Blushing so much I wondered why my cheeks didn't catch fire, I stood up and walked towards Robert. _

--

If only Edward was in my P.E. class.

But, of course, I could never have such luck. The coach didn't even pair us up alphabetically here; he let us choose our partners. And guess who had the nerve to walk over to me?

That's right.

It was the little cockroach from the day before. All through P.E., I tried so hard to keep my anger in check, but it didn't much help that I had a good enough weapon (the badminton racquet) clutched in my fist. And, it also didn't help that the cockroach (or "Mike", as he called himself) kept making passes at me every chance he got.

But, amazingly, besides that, I found that he was being nicer, not as perverted. I even found myself thinking that he could possibly become my friend.

Well, then, at least I would have one ally in this hellhole that posed as a school.

The whole hour, he tried to make conversation with me, ranging from politics to how I liked the school to the weather (wet, as usual). I didn't offer more than needed though, seeing as I was concentrating on dodging the little devil ball and trying not to murder anyone with the racquet. Still, depite my best efforts, I managed to hit Mike's shoulder and my head in one swing. That was when the coach told me to just watch from the back, where I kept the weapon safely behind my back.

Oops.

AN: alright, people, REVIEW!! please&thanks!

_-bells-_


End file.
